Whatever May Come
by Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf
Summary: THIS IS ALTERNATIVE ENDING TO COME WHAT MAY.When a new girl arrives and catches Ken's eye, whats Daisuke to do when he's in love with Ken? Daiken, KenxOC. One-Shot


Disclaimer: What about now? Can I have Digimon now?

Title: Come What May

Summery: When a new girl arrives and catches Ken's eye, whats Daisuke to do when he's in love with Ken? Daiken, KenxOC. One-Shot, alternative ending.

Speaking " Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Previously….

With that, Asma shut her locker and walked to the Sakura tree, where Ken stood.

"Here you go Asma, I bought these for you." Ken said smiling while giving Asma the black roses and chocolate.

"Thanks Ken!"

"Hey Asma, I was wondering, I really really like you, and I thought that maybe we could go out?" Ken asked rather nervously and shyly.

"Oh Ken, I'd love to!" with that Asma ran into Ken's Arms, and hugged him tight.

* * *

Daisuke's P.O.V

I was sitting on top of the hill behind the Sakura tree, and I saw everything. I saw how Asma ran into his arms, and how happy he was after that.

I'm glad it all worked out for them, I really am. I hope you'll be happy Ken, I truly do.

But I realize now, that there is no more need for me here. I think I'll just drift into the shadows, and maybe I'll reappear again one day.

'So long Ken, Love you.'

With that I walk away, not noticing the note that fell out of Asma's hand, not seeing the piece of paper on the floor with my poem written about Ken on it:

"Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Everyday I love you more and more

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I love you until the end of time

Come what may, come what may

I will love you until my dying day"

* * *

Now….

Normal P.O.V

Ken was smiling as he was hugging Asma.

'This feels so nice, I can smell the cinnamon scent of the red hair, Dai's spikes are so adorable and they smell so nice. I could hold him forever.

Wait.

Did I say Dai? But, I don't like Dai. Hell, Asma's in my arms! Why would I think she was Daisuke?

Ken gently pushed Asma away, confused as to why he kept thinking about Daisuke.

"Ken? What's wrong?" Asma asked timidly.

"It's… I don't know, I'm confused." Ken said while backing away from Asma.

"Why are you backing away from me Ken? What's wrong." Asma asked again, worriedly.

"Don't come near me, please!"

"Ken, you don't love me do you?" Asma pressed. Ken shook his head, still backing away from Asma.

"Asma, I'm sorry, I just don't know why..."

"Its okay," Asma interrupted. Ken's eyes widened in surprise.

"I can see it in your eyes, Ken. I could even feel it when you were hugging me," Asma explained. Seeing the confusion in Ken's eyes, she took pity on him and decided to help him. "Who were you thinking of when you were hugging me?" she asked kindly, understanding in her eyes.

Ken stood, baffled, to say the least. "Dai… I was thinking about Dai."

"So when you wake up every morning, who's the first person that comes to mind?"

"Dai, he's the one I think of every morning and before I go to sleep."

"Ken, I don't think it's me you love, you love Daisuke. Go to him Ken, before you're too late," Asma said while gently pushing Ken in the direction of where Daisuke left.

"Daisuke... I love Daisuke..." Ken whispered, realization finally dawning on him. Snapping out of his confusion, he immediately ran towards where Daisuke was walking.

"Thanks Asma, you're the best! I owe ya one!" Ken shouted out happily.

'Wait for me Daisuke; I will make this up to you!'

* * *

Daisuke's P.O.V

I was walking around with my hands in my pockets and kicking a stone around.

'I can't help it, I feel really sad, even though I promised myself I would sacrifice my love for Ken's, I still love him, I still miss him. Why couldn't he have just loved me instead? Why? Is it so much to ask for that someone loves me? All I want is to be loved... by him...'

"Daisuke! Wait up!"

Ha, even my mind is starting to play tricks on me now. As if Ken would really be calling me. He's with Asma now, and I'm the odd one out.

"Daisuke! Please, just wait!"

'Maybe, just maybe… he is there?' I turned around, my heart pounding, and was shocked to see Ken running towards me at full speed.

"Daisuke!" Ken panted out, tired from all the running he did.

"Yes Ken?" I said while plastering a happy grin on my face.

"Dai…I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I got so confused. I wasn't sure, and then I got mixed up in my feelings, and then I just realized now and I'm so stupid!" Ken was babbling, more out of nervousness then anything.

"Ken, Ken! Stop, you're confusing me. What are you saying?"

"Daisuke, I Love You."

Ken held his breath, waiting to see what Daisuke would say.

"What? But, you like Asma right? What about her?"

"I realized and I told her, and she was okay with it."

"Ken…" With that, I ran into Ken's arms. This wasn't my imagination. It was real. It was _real_. I hugged him furiously while a few tears escaped my eyes.

"Dai…" Ken whispered unsurely.

"I love you Ken! I have for so long, I love you!"

I watched as a slow smile appeared on Ken's face as he wrapped his own arms around me. Soft lips descended on my forehead, and I realized belatedly that they belonged to Ken.

"I love you too Daisuke-Koi"

Owari.

* * *

Well, there's the alternative ending. Sorry for taking so long. Got help from **Kawaii Kitsune-Sun**, so thankies to her!

Thanks to: **Inuyasha Loves Sake, MysteryGirl256, xChiisuchinaXKairax **and** Rea **for reviewing! Hope you all liked the alternative ending, as you all wanted this ending!

Review Pwease? Thankies!

Dark Kaizer


End file.
